


Homecoming

by xxxambrollinsxxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean just wanna make him feel good, Dean missed Seth, Las Vegas reunion, M/M, Seth is needy, Seth missed Dean, Steamy lovemaking, but also bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxambrollinsxxx/pseuds/xxxambrollinsxxx
Summary: Seth returns home to Dean after a long and lonely week of doing promotion for an upcoming tour and he only wants one thing: Dean Ambrose.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This weeks Raw stressed me out. I‘m not ready for watching Dean and Seth not being on the same page :(

Las Vegas, Nevada

Back porch  

After a long make out session, with passionate kisses and lots of groping on their private back porch Seth took a beer from Dean and took a long sip of it. But it was the last thing he wanted a taste of. He wanted to forget about how lonely he felt during the last week while he was on a promotion tour without Dean. They had been together for a month now and he already couldn‘t imagine a life without Dean Ambrose. Right now, he just wanted to feel.  

„You want me that bad, princess?“ Dean asked a smug and knowing grin on his face. He always knew what was going on with his boyfriend. Seth simply nodded „Don‘t pretend you didn‘t want me baby boy. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you kiss me.“ „Then stop talking and let’s get to some action. You have no idea, what a week without having sex with you did to me.“ Dean complained. „I think i do, Dean, oh i think do.“ And with that Seth led Dean back inside, slipped his shoes off and pulled him by the waist. Dean‘s hands went around him as he steered him in the direction of their bedroom. He flipped a switch by the door and a lamp turned on, casting a golden glow in the room. The bed was massive, and a framed abstract painting of entwined figures stretched from the ground to the ceiling on the wall behind it. Seth walked backwards, pulling Dean toward him and they stumbled on the bed together. „Dean I-I please eat me out.“ Seth whined as he laid back as Dean undressed him, softly kissed him all over, licking one erect nipple after the next. Seth arched his back as Dean kissed him around his navel, under his belly button, then spread his knees apart to bury his face between his butt cheeks, his lips immediately began to suck on his opening with a steady rhythm. Seth cried out in pleasure, while Dean continued to give him the best rimming of his life. „Oh god. Dean. Ahhhh. Please more. Dean. Oh god.“ Seth felt Dean‘s tongue stabbing his prostate, while his hands worked on his cock, he felt the faint beginnings of pleasure start to move through his body, but he still wanted more. With a deep moan Seth pulled him upward, cupped his face in his hands to kiss him, then pushed him onto his back.  

Seth roughly undid the buttons of Dean’s shirt, pulled it from his body before he removed his pants and underwear. He kissed him from his navel to his neck. Dean moaned, called his name, ran his hands down Seth bare back. Seth ground his hips against him, raised his hands above his head to pin him down and felt the hardness of his shaft as their cocks met between their legs. "You feel so good, Seth," Dean whispered in his ear. "God how i missed you. Missed this." He kissed him softly, his tongue sliding over his. Seth felt impatient with his restrained ardor, wanted him to take control, but he seemed to hesitate. After they returned from the airport they'd first stumbled inside he was passionate, intense. Now he seemed tentative, timid, when Seth only wanted to be taken.

"I'm gonna sit on your face," he said, pushing away from him, and Seth moved upward, positioning himself near Dean‘s mouth. He ground his hips over his mouth, squeezing his nipples as Dean’s tongue moved over his still wet opening again. Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he hadn‘t a surprise for Seth, while he was going crazy on Dean’s tongue he went completely wild as Dean stopped tonguing him and started to gently suck his balls. Seth loved it when Dean did this. No one could make him fall apart like Dean did when playing with his balls. The repeated motion between tonguing and sucking his balls brought Seth the sensation he was craving, and he started to moan loudly as ecstasy ripped through him. He pinched his nipples, rolled them between his fingers as Dean tongue stabbed his prostate again and again. He felt himself reaching his peak as Dean worked wonders with his mouth and tongue inside of Seth, felt his walls start to shake and he reached down to fist his hands in Dean’s hair as he finally started to come. Dean rolled him over onto his back as he rode out his orgasm, kissing his nipples and grinning at how vocal Seth was.

"I'm sorry. Was I loud?" he asked. Dean kissed him tenderly, and Seth put his arms around him. "Well, luckily the next neighbor is like living a mile away, it’s just us." He said, and Seth hissed as he felt Dean rubbing the head of his cock over his entrance. "You can be as loud as you want." "Hmm….you gonna make me scream?" Seth asked, as Dean reached into the top drawer by the bed. He pulled out a condom and opened it, rolling it over his shaft. "I'm gonna do my best, princess," he said, silkily as he slipped his cock inside him. Dean filled him up, and Seth put his legs around his back, pulling him further in. He twisted underneath him, making sure that he hit all the corners. "Don't hold back, Dean," he said. Seth cupped his face, his fingernails digging into his cheeks. "Fuck me." Dean got up and turned him over on his stomach. He pushed one of Seth knees up and he gasped as Dean entered him from behind. Dean increased his speed a little, putting more strength behind his thrusts, and he crouched low over him, threading his fingers through his. "Harder, Dean. I want it harder." He gave him what he wanted, and Seth rose to meet his thrusts, gripping his fingers tightly. "Harder. Harder. Harder…." he moaned, and Dean started to slam into him with force. "Yes, that's it…." His voice shook. The moan that came from the back of his throat was deep, and his thighs started to shake. "Ah, fuck, Seth." Dean's voice was guttural, ripe with the pleasure that he was feeling. His strokes were deep, and Seth buried his face in the pillow as he reached his peak again. Seth went tense beneath him, and he lay still as Dean stroked him till he found release too. His body went rigid, and he let out a gruff sound as he came.

"I'm not the only loud one tonight," Seth said, and Dean laughed as he rolled to his side next to him. "You take my breath away, princess. I missed you and I missed fucking you like this." he said, planting a kiss on his neck. Seth looked at his heaving chest, and turned to him. He ran his fingers down his chest, curled them in the patch of hair at the base of his shaft. "I’m so glad to be back home again.“ He sighed „And i missed fucking you, too. What was this earlier, i thought i’m going to die and go straight to heaven. I have never been eaten out like that by you before. It was amazing.“ Seth admitted. Dean blushed „Like i said i missed you and i missed you screaming my name, so i had to make sure.“ Seth laughed „So you came up with a plan huh? And i always thought i‘m the mastermind here. But so that you know. You and i we are not done here. This time, I get to be on top." 

**Two hours later**

Seth stood in their bathroom, after using the toilet. Dean was still in bed, had slipped into a quick doze. His hair was a mess, the bed sheets tangled around his waist. Seth smirked, thinking of how he'd bucked his hips against him while he rode him. His fingers had dug into his skin when he came. He'd burrowed the back of his head into his pillow holding onto him for dear life as he found release. Seth switched the light off and walked across to the bed, bending over him. He rubbed his nose against the side of his face and he finally stirred. His arm wrapped around him, pulling him onto the bed with him.

"Have i told you how much i love you?" he asked, sleepily. Seth shook his head as Dean buried his face in his neck. „I love you, princess.. I love you so much.“ Dean whispered. Seth put his arms around him as he pinned him beneath him. Dean kissed him softly, and Seth smiled, feeling him start to harden again. „I love you too.“      


End file.
